1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative ion generating device, and more particularly to a negative ion generating device including an additional copper plate for attracting and removing the positive ions and for allowing the negative ions to be generated and released and mixed within the water that may be provided to wash or clean the bodies or the feet of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water treatment devices comprise a number of first electrically conductive rings electrically coupled to positive electricity, and a number of second electrically conductive rings electrically coupled to negative electricity for generating an electromagnetic field in the water and for producing or increasing the organic electrolytic functionality of living cellular material and for washing or cleaning the bodies or the feet of the users.
However, the electrically conductive rings may not be easily manufactured and assembled, and may not be used to remove the positive ions and also may not be used to generate the negative ions that are good for the bodies or the feet of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional negative ion generating devices.